1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to ice dispensing machines and specifically to ice dispensing machines that can be located below a counter top.
2. Background
Ice dispensing machines are well known in the art and typically include an insulated bin for retaining a volume of ice cubes produced by an independent or attached ice maker. Such machines also include a mechanism for moving the cubes to a dispense chute from which they are dispensed into, for example, a beverage glass or an ice bucket. Ice dispensers are known that are designed for placement on a countertop wherein ice is lifted to a dispense chute and then falls by gravity into the waiting receptacle. Ice dispensers positioned below the level of a countertop are also known, and include a mechanism to lift ice from a bin to a suitable height above the level of the countertop so that it can be dispensed in a similar manner and from a similar vertical height as with the countertop dispenser. The below countertop approach to ice dispense has the advantages of not taking up valuable countertop space and blocking vision of a particular area, and allowing for easier loading thereof with ice.
However, a below countertop machine must lift the ice a greater vertical distance than is required in a countertop machine. Heretofore, the mechanisms employed in below countertop machines have had difficulty with lifting ice reliably and in a manner that does not unduly damage the ice with respect to the size of the particles thereof. Single vertical augers are known that rotate and move the ice from a position adjacent the bottom thereof to the ice dispense chute. However, it has been found that in such an arrangement the length of the auger places undesired torque demands on the drive motor thereof. Also, the length of the auger can make its removal for cleaning and sanitation purposes difficult. An auger can also have a tendency to cut or otherwise fragment the ice cubes, thus resulting in a less desirable mixture of whole cubes and small pieces thereof.
A further problem with under counter ice dispensers concerns the inability to fully empty the bin thereof of ice. Thus, a certain ice residue can remain in the bin that can not be effectively dispensed prior to the introduction of further ice into the bin. From a sanitation point of view it is better not to have much if any such residue carried over from filling to filling. In addition, prior art under counter ice dispensers have a problem with respect to easily facilitating periodic sanitation of the ice retaining bin thereof. In particular, and the ice bin can be difficult to obtain access to for permitting a thorough cleansing of the entire ice flow pathway.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an ice dispenser wherein the ice storage bin and a majority of the ice dispensing mechanism thereof can be located below the level of a standard countertop, and that provides for ease of cleaning, full utilization of each load of ice, ease of loading with ice, that minimizes any chipping or breaking of the individual ice particles or cubes, and that operates reliably.